Naruto, Nexus Knight
by hflores74
Summary: A demon from another dimension cause Naruto to die, and his soul was sent to a place of wonder, danger, and colorful characters. Being in the center of all the multi verse what Naruto learned would make him the saviour if countless worlds. Thou they might never know it, and he would learn of the family he forgot about and find the joys and sadness of life
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto in any format, this is a fan fiction.

In the world of the elemental nations exist five villages, each is tasked with the protection and aid of the nation it is located. Our story takes us to the one named the land of fire, contrary to the name it has some if the most beautiful forest anyone could imagine, the village is called Konoha, or the village hidden in the leaves. They had just finished fighting what came to be known as the third shinobi world war. The hero and leader of this village is a man respected and admired as one of the heroes of said war, Minato Namikaze the fourth hokage.

Minato is married to a particularly beautiful lady, named Kushina and since she is the last of her clan she retained her clan name, the long feared and acknowledged Uzumaki Clan. But what this lady had in beauty was equal in her devotion to her family. All was as happy as can be and she like many young wives, wished to have a child of the man she loved, the guy was born eight years after the war, and a few years since the marriage had become cold. It was the hope that this child would strengthen the bonds of their marriage but sadly it was not so.

Minato had taken his duty as leader of the village very seriously. If it meant that he did not spend as much time with the woman he loved was the price of keeping Konoha safe, he paid it gladly. Every waking moment was spent making the village financially secure and strong. This however as mentioned before left little to no time for romance, thus the passion that once united them grew colder and colder. Kushina of course blamed her husband need to be acknowledged and respected.

Eight years passed and the marriage was a shadow of what it was when it first started, Naruto bore the brunt of his mothers resentment, she fed him, made sure he was healthy, but never played with him or celebrated Hus birthday. The laws of the village made her do these things for child abandonment was a very harshly punished crime.

The other thing that Kushina had was a dark secret, in her was sealed one if the feared tailed beasts. These beings were nine in total, and the strongest of them was inside herself, the feared Kyuubi no Kitsune. Kyuubi had grown to dislike most humans since he felt that he was used onlynas a tool for his hosts benefit, but that changed when Kushina was pregnant with her son, Naruto Uzumaki. There was a light in this child that calmed him and made him feel like this child was very much like he was his own. He sang songs to the child and watched him grow, guarded him from illness.

But after watching how Kushina talked about her unborn child, he could stand being in her no longer. He used the connection between mother and infant to transfer himself to the unborn child. This caused the child to have whisker marks on his cheeks. Kyuubi was the one that taught him everything his mother should have. Just like today he was teaching him how to walk on a tree. Little did they know that a demon from another plane of existence was watching the child from that very same tree.

When young Naruto was exhausted from his lesson the demon jumped from the tree the thing was hideous, it was as nothing young Naruto had ever seen. The demon punched into his little chest hoping to pull out his soul and devouring it, but as soon as he was reaching for the child's soul he saw something that looked like a fox made of fiery energy, it had nine magnificent tails. Kyuubi killed the demon, but not before he mortally wounded Naruto.

Kyuubi in his despair called to the heavans to save his precious little boy, but no answer came. Knowing that he did not want to live without him, he linked his soul with Naruto's and thus when he died Kyuubi went with his soul. The heavens did in fact listen to the mighty Kyuubi plead for the child's life but they could not save him, for they had a very special plan for him. Instead of being sent to be reborn in this world, they sent the soul to the dimension that connected all other dimensions the nexus of the universe.

Most would picture the dimension where Naruto was sent to be a heaven, and in truth it once was. But demons had found out that souls gave them immense power and were to them the single most delicious thing ever, specially human souls. The oldest demon there beat all others under his control and thus he became their king. The people in the nexus called him the old one. Where majestic landscapes were burned ruined remained. In the nexus was the last bastion of hope,the guardian of all creation, this place was called Nexus City.

As the guards took their post, they saw the arrival of a new soul, the guards hoped for a mighty warrior, one that could defeat the old one and his demons. Instead they saw a young boy not even in his teenage years. The child was covered in what looked to be a fiery cloack, when they tried to touch the child a voice almost a growl was heard. "**You will not harm this child while I exist, he is my precious boy and I shall see all that try dead, before I let someone as much as harm him. Do not fear my boy. I shall protect you." **

The voice had looked at them and it looked like the face of a fox made if fire. The guards did as anyone would do after experiencing such a thing. They screamed as loud ajs they could that a demon was inside the city. The Commander of the Knight was sent to deal with the disturbance the guards were causing. He saw the child, and saw the way this supposed demon cradled the infant which such love and tenderness. "Answer me truthfully are you a demon and do you mean us harm?"

Seeing that this man was indeed a veteran fighter and very skilled, from his strong demeanor to the scars that covered his face and arms, and not attacking him or Naruto. He calmed down. "I have been mistakenly called a demon but I am not. If you do not mean to harm my boy, I am no danger to you, I only fear for the life of my precious child." The commander smiled, "Fox, we mean you and this child no harm, let us treat him, for he seems injured by a rather nasty demon." The fiery cloak disappeared and the man was allowed to take him to a doctor.

The doctor was quite surprised at what he found. The child was healing on his own, the only problem he had was the residual energy of the demon that had attacked him. His body simply could not cleanse itself of the energy. The doctor called for the aid of one of their most prestigious mages, a man that went by the name of Merlin. He looked at the child and recognized why the demon energy wanted to take over the child, he had something they never expected, a child with a fully functional magic core. It simply was too much temptation for the energy to lose it's grip on.

Merlin having raised his staff he began casting an elaborate spell, the spell made the energy burst into flames and with a horrific scream it burned till there was nothing left."The demon was no ordinary demon he was the former general Azrael, the one that tried to murder the old one. This child must be special that even in death he would still try to take him. He might just be our salvation if trained properly I propose that Commander Rayudo trains his body, while I train his mind. It would be a horrible waste not teaching magic, specially given how strong he may become."

"Merlin, we have never been able to see eye to eye, knights don't always trust mages and mages hate knights for past incidents, but I agree. He must be trained to his full potential." So as Naruto was asleep they decided that he would live with Merlin and his adopted daughter Arturia. Rayudo would teach him the ways of the knight, while Merlin educated him, and taught him the ways of the mage. This made both men think the same thing, this was going to be a challenge, but what could come of it, could be the salvation for all.

The following morning Naruto was asked if he was hungry, he told the nurse that he was starving. This made the young woman laugh, and bring him a cart full of food. He began eating and by the end the nurse was suprise at the sheer hunger he was showing, by the way he ate the food, the nurse was almost afraid if he asked for seconds. The cook was beyond happy, finally someone showed the proper appreciation to the effort he placed cooking that food. The man was a muscular, tall bald man, with dark brown skin, he was named John Marion Stevens, but he preferred to be called Jean Marie.

Merlin showed up after Nature thanked them for the meal and clean clothes. "So you had breakfast already, good, good. I am Merlin and I will teach you about many things, one of wish is magic. Another person will teach you how to defend yourself, we wouldn't want to be easy prey to demons now would we?" Naruto had been an avid reader, specially fantasy stories. He was smiling and jumped up from where he had been seated. "Wow, you mean you are the actual Merlin, like the one that was with King Arthur and his knights of the round table?"

"The very same, now come one and follow me, I need to get to know you better and show you were you will live." Naruyo began to follow but not thatwuietly, he simply was a boy full of questions which made Merlin laugh. He answered most if them, till they saw a young girl his age practicing with a sword. Naruto saw that she was about to fall and cut herself. He ran as fast as he could and caught both her and the sword. The sword was heavy so he let it fall to the ground, and that was when the girl waked up, only to hear a question,"Are you alright?"

"I am fine, but could you please let go of me, and who are you?" Merlin was quite surprised at his actions, he was already behaving like a Knight and he had no training. "That is what I been wondering myself, the young man asked me so many questions, I never manage to ask him his name." Merlin was clearly amused. "I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki and sorry for this but it seemed that you might injure yourself so I had to act, sorry if I offended."

The young girl was blushing, "No offense taken, and I am grateful for your act of kindness, but father why did you bring here." Merlin told the two to sit in a bench near a rather comfy looking home. "Well you see young Naruto us going to be my student, and he will also be a student of your teacher, Arturia." She was caught completely by surprise. "So what is he going to be a knight or a mage?" This cause Merlin to laugh and he looked at her and smiling he told her he was going to be both.

Arturia showed him around husbnew home, and explained the house rules. Why did he have to be told the order when people may take a bath was something he did not need to here. Kyuubi was quite insistent about proper behavior. He did however found out later that the water was cold, when he took his bath, Merlin was laughing quite loudly as he hear the string of complaints Natuto had about how cold the water was. "Well at least I won't have any trouble teaching him the benefits of knowing fire magic."

Kyuubi appeared in his dreams like always and began to teach him his own brand of magic. He told him that this particular skill was going to make learning a whole lot easier. He began teaching him the shadow clone jitsu, being inside two ninjas for such a long time, he managed to learn quite a few techniques, and he knew his boy might actually need it. "That us enough practice, sweet dreams, my little Naruto." Naruto complained that he was not so little till he felt Kyuubi rub gently his hair and sing him the lullaby he often did.

"Hush little baby don't say a word, cause papa Kyuubi will watch you soar, through the clouds you will fly, and you will see wonder no one can, hush little baby don't shed a tear, cause with papa Kyuubi you don't feel fear. Hush little baby till sun is high, cause papa Kyuubi will guard you all your life."


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto in any format, this is a fan fiction.

The next morning Naruto and Arturia had a rather nice breakfast and he began to learn the principals of magic. Merlin told him than at first he wanted for him to learn from books he was going to let him read, he told him they were old, and he needed to be gentle with them, they were his personal library after all. He sure was happy that Kyuubi taught him the shadow clone jitsu, it looks like it would take years to finish reading all these books otherwise.

As soon as Merlin went out of the room where he had shown his library to Naruto he heard a noise, a rather strange noise, but he figured it was Naruto picking the first book to read. This gave him enough time to get his other gear ready for training. Rayudo was not known to like his students to be unprepared for training, he right down hated slackers. Naruto made a dozen shadow clones and manage to read the first bookcase in the room. He had to remember to dispelled the clones one at a time or he was going to feel dizzy again. The other thing was that the more he read the more books would appear.

It was getting close to the afternoon, and Merlin decided to check on his students progress. "Naruto you need to read the books in that bookcase first. Only then will you understand the book you are holding." Naruto told him he finished that bookcase and half of the one the book he was holding came from, he was simply reviewing the last book he finished. Merlin of course did not believe him and asked him 10 questions from the books he said he finished by picking random books and asking a question. Naruto of course answered every question correctly.

"But how did you do it?" Merlin wanted to know this method of speed reading. Naruto made the necessary hand signs and made three shadow clones. "What ever they learn, I learn when I dispell them. Kyuubi taught it to me last night." Merlin asked who was this Kyuubi, and Naruto was told that an introduction was needed to tell him to place his hand on his stomach and think of following him.

Merlin did just that and he entered into Naturo's mindscape. He saw a big fox with nine tails behind him, his fur looked like it was made of fire. "So you are the one that talked to Rayudo. The demon fox that guards this boy?" Kyuubi told him no father would let his son be harmed if he could help it, he told him his name was Kurama, but Naruto called him Kyuubi from his title. He told the old man his complete title. "Why did you teach him that technique?" To help his son train more efficiently was the only answer.

Merlin understood what the intentions of the fox were, he truly loved Naruto as if he was his son. Arturia and Rayudo came in the house soon after and told him to grab his gear and to follow him outside. At first Naruto was a little upset that this guy didn't even greet him properly. 'Would it kill him to say good morning?'

The first lesson was how to put on armor, it was made thanks to Merlin's magic, the armor will change size and weight as he got bigger and stronger. The whole thing felt like he was carrying a ton of rocks strapped to his entire body. Rayudo then told him to follow his example and do as he did. After he finished showing the exercise he told him to repeat it a hundred times, before they would continue to the next. It was hours later and he finished the entire exercise routine. Naruto felt like he was hurting in places that he didn't know could hurt as much.

"Well now I should probably tell you, to rest cause tomorrow we start weight training in the same armor you are wearing? Questions?" Naruto only had a couple, when was he actually going to learn to fight? And last but not least is training going to be an never ending torture session? The answer to the first was when he could move in that armor with little to no effort, second answer was no, it is not torture, it simply the way to condition him to have be able to withstand a massive amount of pain. Demons don't exactly know the meaning of the word mercy.

"So get some dinner, take a bath and I will see you tomorrow." He felt like he was going to crawl to his home. Merlin was laughing his head off when he saw Naruto. The poor guy was dragging his feet. Arturia on the other hand was mad, "It's your first day of training, I been doing that since I could walk, don't tell me a little warmup and you are out for the count, talk about a major weakling." Naruto was not going to argue he wanted a bath and tomgo to sleep, to hell with the idea of having dinner. He was in such pain, he could probably not swallow.

"Sorry that I disappointed you, your majesty." He asked Merlin if he could get out of the armor and change into something he could move easier in. Merlin being the kind man that he was summoned a change of clothes for him. First came of the helm, and he dropped it on the ground. The helm hit the ground so hard it made a small hole. Then the chest plate, Arturia quit making fun after he saw his chest. Bruised, broken bones, and dark stains of what looked like dried blood.

He put his shirt on and threw the chest plate, creating another hole in the group. Lastly his leggings, same as the chest plate, but his underpants were soaking with sweat. He threw that next to the chest plate and finally his gauntlets fingers bruised and he threw them on the ground too. He told Merlin he would come and pick it up after his bath, and went inside his house. The old man tried to pick his helm up, but couldn't. He tried using his magic and he barely got it off the ground.

"What is wrong with the armor, I made it so that he it would get heavier as he got stronger. There is something clearly wrong. That is when he saw it, someone had drawn a seal to absorve his magic power, the effect that happened was that the armor became heavier by several times than it should. "Now why would anyone do something like this, it clear that the person did not want the seal found. He broke the seal and the piece of armor becane light again.

"Now who would do something like this.." Arturia was trying to sneak in their home without making a sound. "So it was you Arturia, why would you do something so reckless? It could have killed him." Arturia looked at him with an angry look on her face, "Don't care, why does he get to train with you and my instructor. It is not fair that he has magic and I don't." Merlin knew what this was Hus adopted daughter was feeling envious that he had magic power and was being trained by him, and she did not.

"Arturia, you too will have magic power but your magic core is still immature, just as you are for pulling such a dangerous prank. If Naruto did not have the help of that other being, he could have died wearing this much weight. Arturia simply called him a wimp. "So you think he is a wimp. Very well you do not need to apologize to him, if you can pick up one if his gauntlets. But if you can't you will apologize young lady." She began to mumble how heavy could they be.

She tried and tried and tried some more. The stupid gauntlet must be stuck. She told Merlin that there was no way he wore that, he must have used a spell to make it even heavier than what she expected, "He one day could, only thing is he doesn't know how to cast spells yet, he knows only theory." This made Arturia realize what she had done, if Naruto was an ordinary person this could have killed him. She decided to tell him that she was sorry.

Naruto was soaking his wounds when he suddenly fell asleep, and was standing once again in front of the Kyuubi. "Wait don't tell me I over did it again, right?" Kyuubi told him that was not the case this time, he told him something was taking energy from him and made the armor heavier and heavier as time went on. "So somebody trying to kill us?" Kyuubi told him that if it was someone trying to do that, they either did not do the trap right, or they were amateurs.

"But thanks to this happening has forced me to teach you the next skill that I was going to teach you later, due to this trap now your body can withstand it." Kyuubi made a design appear on a stone tablet. "This us a seal that will do what they tried to do, but this we control how many times heavier you are. It's called a gravity seal, increases the effects of gravity on your entire body." Naruto studied the design and was confident he could draw it.

"Now where is Naruto, he is taking to long for just a bath." When Arturua saw him unconscious on the floor she screamed for Merlin, who came running to see what was the matter. "I was afraid of this, come on Arturia look the other way so I can get him dressed, and take him to his bed, he must have been more exhausted than what he let on." Arturia was berating herself for doing something as foolish, just because he could use magic before she even knew that eventually son would she.

Naruto woke up bright and early and under the supervision of Kyuubi, he drew the seal right over where his heart should be. He activated it and went to the kitchen. Arturia was first to tell him that she was the one that made his armor so heavy, and that she was sorry. Naruto greeted them both and got a cup of tea and looked what Merlin made for breakfast. "Sorry about what? I have to admit that was one hell of a prank. Completely caught me off guard. So if anything it just reminded me I should watch my surroundings and be more careful, you never know when someone or something might try to kill me."

To her this felt horrible, if he trusted her before, she felt that due to this prank, he might never trust her again. Merlin was smiling and told him he was right, that which does not kill, can only make him stronger. "By the way how long are you planing to wear that seal?" Naruto saw the look in Merlin's eyes, he could see it. "Probably till I retire or expire which ever comes first."

He helped served each their breakfast and after eating and washing his dishes, he went to thr library to begin reading. Arturia was still troubled by how he had responded to her apology. What she saw left her speechless, there were no less than 12 copies of Naruto each reading a different book, while one was meditating. "Arturia, I am a little busy, make it quick I don't have much time to spare."

Each word made her feel as if someone punched her heart. "I am truly sorry, I was envious if you being able to use magic when I couldn't I wanted you to be on an equal footing with me and I was wrong, turns out I too will be able to cast spells, only later than you." Naruto did not say a word, he kept doing what he had been doing.

A fiery energy came around him and took the shape of a small fox. "You have to forgive him, for you to do something like that, it hurt him more than what he is letting on. He said that you were very pretty and that was when you first met. I imagine my boy has a bit of a crush on you, you can imagine how hurt he felt when I told him you did that to him. Give him some time and he will recover it is not like you like him too." With a tear running down her face she told the fox that maybe she did.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto in any format, this is a fan fiction.

Naruto really surprised Rayudo that day. He finished the warm up, and continued to the regular training regimen. He was a lot stronger than what he appeared then day before. When he asked him why the change in performance? Naruto just laughed and said that he got a really good talking to about not taking things seriously enough. Rayudo was not one for humor, but what he heard and the look on his face while he said it, made him laugh so hard a tear was seen going down his face.

To think there was a kid that said exactly the same thing he once did to his father. "Well keep it up and we might start weapon training by the end of the week, but I need to know which weapon you are more confortable using, so next friday, I will come with every kind of weapon I know, and have you try using each one, when we finally pick your weapon, then the real hard stuff will begin." Naruto was happy to hear that and told him he was looking forward to it.

Arturia realized that her foolish actions had hurt more than she first realized, it had been two days and they had been far from pleasant. Where Naruto had been kind and sweet, now he was cold and distant. Where he would spend time talking with her, while he helped her either set the table, or cook their meals, now he spent either working out, or studying more of Merlin's books, in rare instances he would do both.

The day he obtained his weapon, the blacksmith nearly fell down from laughing that a boy was going to be using it. The sword was half as wide as Naruto was and as long as his own height. "Commander you must be joking, this monster is so heavy it look six of our guys to carry it here, no kid, no matter how well trained will be able to use this thing."

Rayudo just looked at Naruto and pointed at his sword. The armor clad boy walked over and picked up the sword with one hand, and strapped it on his back. The nearby blacksmith fell down from the shock of what he saw. Naruto picked the man up, brushed some of the dirt from his clothes, and thanked him for the blade, he said it was just what he needed. Most of the blacksmith were suprised how polite the boy was, other boys would have gone into a rage after being laughed at like that, but not this boy.

Threw enough the training did intensify, but Arturia at the end of that week realized things could not continue as they were, she decided to do something completely out of her usual behavior. She dressed in very comfortable clothes and decided if he was not talking with her then she would force him to listen. It had been a painful week, and she knew the cause of the pain. She realized that the reason she missed him so much was that she was in love.

"Naruto, can I have a moment of your time?" Naruto was seated on the ground reading, the only reply he gave was that he was busy. "Naruto can you please put the book down and talk with me?" Naruto just flipped the page and continued reading. That made hervgrab the book take it from him and threw it against the wall on the opossite side of the room. Naruto said nothing he merely walked over and picked it up. "Naruto will you please by all that's holy, please look at me!?"

"Look, you made it quite clear that you hate my guts, and the only reason you even put up with me, is because Master Merlin is training me. So could you please let me get done with this reading, or I will never be able to cast a single spell." He was serious, and did not look at her at all. That made her knock the book from his hands and with her hand on his face, she kissed him. 'What the hell.. One day she tries to end my life, now she is kissing me!?'

"You got it all wrong, I don't hate you at all. I even like you, but how can I tell you when you are constantly trying to avoid me?" Arturia was crying, as she left him looking rather shocked. Merlin had seen her kissing him, but said nothing at all. It was such a tender moment why ruin it? Naruto could not understand what was going on. He saw Merlin and decided to ask him. "Master, can you tell me why did this happen?" Merlin told him it was obvious that his little girl had feelings for him.

"Wait a minute, are you telling me Arturia, the same Arturia that did that with my armor, gas feelings for me? Master, I just can't figure her out." Merlin laughed and told him that wiser men than him tried to figure out how women think, not a one ever managed it. "Instead of figuring what she was thinking, try to answer this, how did it feel to be kissed like that."

It took nearly a month, but things were more friendly at least. Naruto accepted her apology and tried to be friendly, he did not leave his armor or sword anywhere she could touch them,the was friendly, true enough, but he was not foolish enough to leave himself open for another prank. Arturia was trying to be more gentle and femine that she had been in her whole life. Naruto told her that she needed to be herself or else she might regret it.

After one month of training, Naruto really began to look more muscular, Merlin was teaching him healing magic and concentration training. Rsyudo was getting really proud of his student. He figured in a couple of months he would be ready to start sparring. During training he asked something that made her lose her grip on her weapon. "Just what exactly do you like about me? I mean there us plenty of guys to choose from, and with your looks if you said anything to them you be beating men away with an iron mace."

One the one side she felt quite happy and embarrassed to hear him say that he consider her to be that pretty. One the other she was a little upset that he thought that she would actually be that unladylike and use an iron mace to reject potential suitors. So she decided that if he already thought of her as being violent, she decided to challenge him to a duel. The winner gets to make a single request from the loser. The terms were quite simple no armor or weapons, only hand to hand.

He saw no oroblem of doing that. But she had a trick up her sleeves. She decided to ware the most apealing clothes she had. And while Naruto was indeed a very good student o Rayudo and Merlin, he was still a guy. He could hardly think straight seeing what he was seeing. Arturia tookmthe chance and won the duel. Naruto agreed to her request to go out on a date. Naruto did however call that cheating.. Arturia simply said, "In love and war anything is fair play."

First of Naruto had absolutely no idea what was he going to be doing in a date. So he decided to ask both his instructors, Merlin flat out said that failure was his only result when it came to dating, and Rayudo was even worse, you would think he was going to faint from blushing so much, in the end he just told him to take it easy and be himself. If the lady went to this much effort to simply ask him out, she was probably as clueless as he was.

The day finally arrived and Arturia was looking rather nice in that dress, some random guy mentioned that kids should do kids stuff and leave dating till after they hit puberty. That earned him a glare from Arturia and a few fireball spells his way, which caused the man to run away in fear and looked like he was crying for his mommy. "Why did you do that, Naruto? You could have killed him." Naruto looked at her and he complimented her on how pretty she looked.

This caused Arturia to blush, that us when she heard the words that made her heart skip a beat, "No one insult my Arturia and gets away with it. He should consider himself lucky, if he dares to insult you again, he is charcoal." Nobody had ever defended her like that. It was from their they decided to enjoy an outdoor play, ate a few things in an outside cafe, and finally decided to go dancing in a club somewhere, they did not dance for long, since someone tried to pick a fight with Naruto, and called him every insult related to being a kid.

Arturia was angry that the moron had pretty much stopped them from dancing a really slow and romantic song. So she did what the idiot did not expect she kicked him just where the family jewels would be located, hard enough to slam against a wall. Naruto had to remember two things that looked like it really hurt, and to tell Kyuubi to remind him never ever to make Arturia mad enough to do something like that to him. The fox promised that he indeed would warn him about that, cause he sure did not want to be on the receiving end of that kick.

The date ended with her thanking him for a wonderful time and kissing him on the lips, after she was done she ran away and went into her room. Merlin had told him to call him simply Merlin when it was a personal matter, and Master or Master Merlin when it related to training, Rayudo had insisted that his education should contain practice in formally addressing someone, he simply dreaded the idea that of him greeting a noble with, "Yo, How's it hanging, old timer?"

"Merlin, why do you think Arturia decide to do any of this? I have no clue what was that kiss for!?" Merlin laughed and told him that it was something he would learn on his own, in due time. Arturia was giggling and blushing remembering everything they did during their date. But she began to wonder if she would have to duel Naruto every time she wanted to go out on a date? Or will he finally understand that she liked him, and thanks to this date she really liked him.

That is how life was for Naruto and Arturia at least for the five years it look for them to complete their training. The two got closer and bolder, while others might object once Naruto realized his true feelings, it made their duels an absolute joy, it was like dancing and they both enjoyed dancing, just as much as they enjoyed being with each other. Naruto graduated first simply because his magic core was fully grown from the beginning. Merlin taught him all kinds of illusion spells, elemental magic, even matter transformations, but the one magic he knew best was the magic,no one but Merlin could use except now he too could use it it was called eclipse magic, or the magic of life and death.

This much feared form of magic granted the user the ability to heal any injury, or end a life by causing injuries that only they could cure. The magic to manipulate life and death. This was one of the reasons why Merlin lived so long, a master of this form of magic had an endless lifespan and no injury or sickness could be a threat to this person's life, but sadly it would take Naruto 70 years of continuous study to reach Merlin's skill in that branch of magic, and he was the only one that paid the price, 80 years of solitude and loneliness, it could drive a normal person mad, but Merlin was anything except normal.

Rayudo saw how much the young boy had changed he was close to five feet tall, he had a psyche that would make others envy, he knewnthe code of the knight by heart, and he managed to enchant his own blade to grow stronger as he did. The armor was dark as night, and you would almost mistake it for being black, but it was a very dark red. His helm had the shape of a fox, his sword looked like the stuff nightmares were made off. Arturia also changed quite a bit, she definetly looked more femine, but only a fool that wanted a beating would dare to say that in her presence.

Naruto began to hunt demons as soon as he stepped on the field of battle. Their were rumors that some demons had even planned to recruit him to their side, but it never ended well for them. Naruto was vicious, merciless, and relentless. Many of the demons knew that one day they would have to face him, just that they hold it was not any time soon. Some others flat out admired him, the even formed their own club, where they would hear tales of the crimson fox knight.

Five years hunting demons and Nexus City was safer than they could recall. Arturia had a beautiful figure, and was deadly with her blade. She hunted demons with Naruto from time to time, and specially if the demons were female. She wore blue armor and a golden sword. The armor was comfortable, durable and allowed her to show her man, an enticing view of her figure. Many of these demonesses felt that she was unworthy to be with him, and tried to eliminate her so they would have a chance of claiming him for themselves.

But t it was after six years, that something happened that they had not considered happened. The old one found a way to send a group of demons to the dimension, and world Naruto had been born in. The Nexus City council made a decision that would shock Naruto to the core of his being. They decided that the only one that could stop he scheme of the old one was Naruto, for he was a native to that world. He would be sent back,and with special bracelet he could communicate with Merlin. He would also have to return to the Nexus City if the demons grew bold again..


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto in any format, this is a fan fiction.

Arturia was not happy to say the least. She was right down pissed actually. She and Naruto were finally after all this time a couple, they truly were happy together, although most of their time was out hunting demons. She had grown rather tired of all the demonesses trying to seduce her man. One of them even tried to look naked foir him, that was not going to go unpunished. With all of her anger she fed it to her blade and it began to glow, as soon ad she she did a downward slash, a beam of golden light was created, incinerating everything in it's path, including the small hill that was a few hundred feet away, which had a large cut mark.

"Naruto, I am not happy that you are being sent away from me. Specially since I was about to ask you to take our relationship, to the next level." Arturia was blushing, and Naruto had no idea what she was talking about, Kuyubi simply told him if he had to spell it out for him, she was saying she was going to ask him to sleep with her, but before he could answer Kyuubi warned him if he said something stupid, he was going to lock him in a genjutsu were big brawny guys were in love with him.

Naruto got the meaning of that in less than it took for him to look at Arturia and smile. "Arturia, do you honestly think I would go there if no one told me to go? I am quite literally being forced to go back to a place, only the old one would feel at home in.I wouldn't wish this on my worst enemy. If it meant that there was no danger to the rest of creation, if the old one was happy and satisfied with tormenting that place and that place alone. I would be the one to be first to thank him for the misery and torment he would inflict on them, and I would be here with the woman I love, planning when we would be getting married."

Arturia knew that he was serious, and that he really did not want to go or be away from her, so the next day when he was about to leave she gave him a ring, and placed another on his left hand. And he placed the one she gave him on hers. "This are magical rings, whenever you wish to see me, kiss it, and we will be able to see each other, even if one of us is dead. Now with the exchanging of rings, I do declare, I will wait for you to come home, but you leave with the knowledge that I love you." They gave each other a kiss that almost made them feel time stopped.

Merlin apologized yet again for not being able to convince the council, and as Naruto was leaving he told him that he knew that he did his best, just from the smile on his face. He entered the portal and as he travelled Kyuubi told him, that maybe things will not be so bad, hints could have turned for the better. "I am going to kill things that eat souls, and somehow I think the people there will be the biggest problems we face."

He came out of the portal to find a group of sermons already waiting for him. "Now this is what I call a warm welcome guys you really shouldn't have" He took his massive sword in hand, "Really, you guys shouldn't have." The fire demons charged at him. A group of leaf ninja was walking back to the village, they had completed a mission that could be described as FUBAR. That was when they saw this armored man, with a helm in the shape of a fox, beat something that looked like demons. They sneaked to get a better look.

"Sasuke, do you have any idea what is going on?" The boy with the black hair looked at the pink haired girl next to him. "Sakura, what gives you the idea that I would know what the hell isd going on!?" A boy that clearly was with a dog told them to shut up, he did not want to miss a moment of the great fight he was seeing. The adult in the group actually agreed with him for once in his time since he became their teacher. "We need to gather information in case this guy is an enemy of the village."

Naruto knew they were there, how in the world couldn't he, when they were making so much damn noise." The noise had a bad consequence the last demon heard them and decided that he needed a lite lunch before continuing the fight, and he charged at the idiots that were watching the fight. Naruto put his sword down and began saying something in a language the people watching could not understand, but when they realized that they had been spotted. The demon tried to bite the girl called Sakura's head off, but he froze, a beam if light hit the demon and he was a block of ice.

Naruto picked up his weapon and hit the frozen demon so hard that it broke in a thousand pieces. He turned around and began to walk away from the group, who had their mouth open and were not making a sound. Naruto began to walk to a tree and he cut it down. Killed a deer and began cooking it thanks to a fire spell. The group got over their shock and decided to have a word with him, Sasuke was the first to do something foolish. He tried to touch the sword on Naruto's back.

Naruto took hold of his hand and glared at him, "If you want to keep that hand, don't touch me or my things without my permission. Now to the rest of you, you may warm yourselves near my campfire, but try to attack me, and I will not be as kind to you, as I was with the demons." The group apologized for the rudeness of what Sasuke tried to do. They introduced themselves. When they heard his name they could not believe it. Sakura called him a liar.

The man named Kakashi asked him if he was a ninja? And from what village he was from? Clearly not believing that he was the long lost son of the Hokage. His answers were clear and to the point. "No, I am a mage knight. I am from a place you will probably never believe or understand where I am from, and no that meat is not poisoned."

Sakura laughed at the idea that mage knights existed. This was something he did not like, Naruto held out his hand and a ball of fire was hovering over his open hand, and he threw it on the burning fire, "If I am not a mage, let's see you do the same thing." That made her stay quiet. "I am sorry for my student but we have never met one of your kind before." Naruto said that he was not surprised. When they all had a bite to eat, he took his helm off. Blonde hair in braids, blue eyes and what looked like whisker marks on his cheeks.

He began to eat what was left over. Sasuke asked why did he wait for them to eat first? Naruto took drink from a flask on that he made appear out if thin air. He made it disappear just as quickly. He looked at him as he picked up his helm and placed it back on his head. "For the same reason I will escort you back to you town. It's part of the code Iive with. Now the sooner we get there, the sooner I can leave."

Kakashi told him where they needed to go, for some strange reason he found the place a lot quicker than they would think. "Now, Idon't mean to be rude, but our leader would more than likely wish to thank you and reward you." Naruto told them no thanks or reward was needed. When he turned around he told Sakura something using sign language, she agreed, but was not to happy to do it. "Oh, common, you don't even have a place to sleep, and you must be very tired after fighting in that armor. Do me a favor and at least let me show you to one of our Inns."

Naruto knew this was some sort of a trap. But he could not be deny that somewhere deep inside he wished to see how the placed had changed since be was gone. "Very well, I will accept the tour of your town, but first I must gain permission from your leader." The chuunin guards told him they needed his weapon. He took it and threw it in the air and clamped his hands, the sword banished.. "That should suffice." He was escorted to the tower where the Hokage had his office.

The group entered and Kakashi gave his report, and introduced him as the man who saved them from something that looked like fire demons. "On behalf of the Hidden Village, I would like to thank you, and offer some reward for your aid. The supposed man was over six feet tall, and must be real strtong to wear such armor. "I am the Hokage of this village. My name is Minato Namikaze, and you are?"

Naruto did the only thing he could do took off his helm, made it disappear and took hold if the man's hand in clear sign of friendship. "I am Naruto Uzumaki." This clearly was a shock to the man as he pulled him closer. He began to study his face. They eyes, the cheeks even his ears. He could not believe it, this really looked like he was his long lost son. He jumped over the desk and hugged him with tears on Hus face. "Where gave you been all these years, We looked everywhere for you, son."

Naruto looked very upset. "Sir, I do not find your actions to be befitting of a leader of men, and find no humor in your statement, kindly let go of my person, and I must leave." Minato was not about to let him go, "Look you must be confused, I have very good reason to believe that you are my long lost son. My ex wife will be happy to see you. But all I ask is that you allow us to do a blood test, that will show you that I am your father." Naruto asked if this test proved that he was wrong then what?. Minato told him he would be free to go and he would apologize.

"Very well." Naruto made a dagger appear, Kakashi was looking in his belt pouch to see that indeed it was his kunai. Naruto without any hesitation plunged the dagger through the palm if his left hand. He then pulled it out and handed it to Minato. Naruto whispered a few strange words and the wound was gone. "That should suffice for your test. Now where am I to wait for the results?" Minato told him to wait in his office. Naruto walked over to the wall and sat down. He looked like he was meditating.

True enough the results came as expected , not fast enough for Naruto, but fast all the same. The results proved within a 99.999% that the blood on the kunai was indeed blood from the son of the Hokage. Minato was the one of the most happy men in the entire village, Naruto diud not care. He told him that he had to come and stay at hiss house, their was a lot of things he wanted to know. He told his secretary to send word to someone named Kushina. The man simply would not take no as an answer so he walked him over to his compound. A very pretty woman welcomed him with a kiss. "Oh, I forgot to introduce you, this is my wife, Hinayo Hyuuga, Hinayo this strapping young man is my long lost son, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance, ma'am." Hinayo could not be more surprised than when she found her husband had raped and killed their daughter Hinata. He was later executed and his brother wasd named clan head. If it wasn't for Minato, her husband's brother would have tried to make her an accomplice to the crime. He later fell in love with her and being divorced already they got married. "There is no need to be formal, I am sure you and our kids will get along well."Minato told him that he had 3 children with Hinayo and they were currently in the village school, which he called the ninja academy.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Naruto in any format, this is a fan fiction.

Kushina had just received a message from the Hokage, and she did not bother to open it or thank the poor guy that was on the receiving end of one of her glares. Her daughter decided to thank the man, and began to read the message. "Well it says someone named Naruto Uzumaki was found by Kakashi's team. Yosh, the flames of youth must be burning quite brightly in my godfather." Hearing her say that it almost made her not regret that her husband had been killed by a landslide so all those years ago, but when she realized that Naruto was her missing son she could barely contain her in d to see the Homage, and quite possibly scream at him for sending such a lie.

Naruto was given a brief history lesson as to what happened since he disappeared. Naruto found it tedious and irrelevant. He simply waited for the couple to finish their little speech. "Look I hate to be rude, but all this means next to nothing to me. You could have easily doctored those results. I listened to what you wanted me to hear, but that changes nothing.I don't need or want a reward for doing something my code obligated me to do. Now I have important things to take care off, such as find a town where I can find affordable housing, and a job to pay for said rent and my other needs."

Minato could see that he was not going to be convinced by an emotional appeal. "Look, for housing you can live with me and my family, your half brothers will more than likely love to meet you. As for work, if that armor is any indication, we could always use a blacksmith. Your supposed magic could be useful in numerous ways." Naruto asked when he would be allowed to leave?

Just as he was about to leave the door to the office opened rather violently. It was clear that it was opened with a kick. The door hit his armor, and had it not been for the armor he suspected he would have broken a rib at the very least. A woman walked in red hair and clearly not sorry for what she did, as she was very, very angry. She completely ignored Naruto, and marched were Minato and Hinayo were standing. "**Don't waste my time with your wishful thinking, Naruto is dead, my son is dead and no amount of wishful thinking will change that. I should know, quit opening this old wound.**"

A young girl no a few years younger than Naruto came running after her mother. She apologized profusely about her mother's behavior. "Mother, that is the most unyouthful way to act, you should apologize to them." Kushina told her that the only thing she was sorry was that she let her study with Rock Lee and his teacher. This flames of youth philosophy was liable to have her seen as an insane person.

Seeing that he had no more business, he began to leave the office, but that is when Minato called out to him. "Naruto, we have not finish our discussion, please wait till your mother finishes her rant, I think Hinayo can tell you more of your half brothers." This made Kushina look at the tall man wearing armor, she walked over to him and tried to punch his lights out, for according to her he was pretending to be her long dead son.

As the punch came, Naruto took action and caught her fist with one hand. "Sir, if this is how a mother greets her long lost son, then I clearly was never wanted by her." Naruto pushed her fist away. She began to rant once again, on how he was just scum trying to use her dead child's name to influence her ex husband. "Naruto, please take off your helm. It would saves us or at the very least me a lot of pain." Hinayo had asked in such a polite tone, that he had no reason to refuse.

Kushina watched as the tall man took of his helm, and made it vanish. Blonde hair, deep blue eyes and the whisker marks on his face. Kushina was speechless, he looked like Naruto would have if he was his age. "As I said before, I have pressing matters to attend, and you clearly have some business to deal with, can I please be excvused, so that I might leave this town once and for all." Minato had lost his eldest son once, he was not about to let him leave and lose him for good this time.

"Naruto, I am sure you remember your mother, Kushina Uzumaki, and the other yound lady is Karui Uzumaki, your half sister." He greeted Karui, and made his helm reappear and placed it on his head. "Should I remember her? A mother that never pretty much abandoned me to my luck, if it wasn't for Kyuubi I would have never learned to walk or talk. Let alone survive." This made her remember how she treated her son, and how much regretted it after he went missing.

Minato back then was so focusedin making the village prosperous and secure, fully trusting his wife to raise their son, but when he received word that he went missing, he demanded that the ANBU find him, and find a reason why his wife lost their son, the ANBU found a story that made even them cry. Minato heard it and decided that he would not be married to a woman that had been so cruel to her own son. As Hokage he ordered her to try and find her son, she looked in the only place where she believed her child would be taken to,Kumo. That us where a ninja of Kumo helped very look through out the entire village, during that time they fell in love.

He later became her husband and had she gave birth to Karui. But the man's family had a history of heart problems, and he died of a heart attack, when Karui was five years old. She raised her with all her love and care, to make up for what she did to her first child, and now that long lost missing son was in front of him, and the first thing she did was to be rude to him.

Naruto was about to exit the door when he was stopped by Kushina hugging him from behind, and hearing her sobs. 'Great, now she decides to pull this on me.' Naruto told her to let him go, it shouldn't be too hard, she already did once. Karui became angry and decided to hit him right on his head. The helm stopped the impact of her strike. "So my brother finally comes home, and what does he do, insults and makes our mother cry. Where have you been!? Why return now to cause her more pain!?"

Naruto looked at her, and with a cold look, he made her step back due to his glare. "The reason of my return happened and I had to come here. I would never return to this town if I could have avoided it." Naruto asked that she let go off him. Kushina was not moving at all. Naruto began if he needed a crowbar to pry her off him. Kyuubi gave him the answer teleportation spell. It was so obvious, he wanted to kick himself for not thinking about it. In a flash he was out of her grasp and across the room.

"Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle. I guess you really know your way with this supposed magic." Kakashi was clearly suprised what he managed to do. She was going to try and get a hold on him again, when she saw him clearly ready to escape her grip once again. "Naruto, please come home, and I can explain things to you. There is a lot that has changed since we lost you." Hinayo was not going to let that happen. She clearly did not like Kushina at all. "If he is going to go to anyone's home it is ours. You already caused him pain, I don't think she should be given another chance to do so again."

Clearly they were at an impass, on the one side his mother wanted to talk to him in private, his fshter's new wife wanted to speak with him and introduce his other half siblings. Naruto only had one way out of this situation. "May I suggest that I be allowed to rent a room for the evening, it is getting quite late and I do need to sleep." Minato told him that a room will be made available for him in the ANBU residential quarters. If there was s place that he should not worry about his safety or being disturbed it was there.

In the end he accepted and was escorted to the place by Kakashi, he himself had been an ANBU Captain. He knew the place rather well. As he walked towards the room assigned to him, Kakashi asked why did he not try and return to the village before now, Naruto stopped and looked at him, with a sad look on his face, or at least that the impression he gave Kakashi, "I guess I simply got lost on the path of life." Kakashi did not expect that reply. "I can relate, believe it."

On the next morning he greeted his neighbor, a rather beautiful puprple haired, cat masked woman. If Arturia had seen that he would be in for a lecture on bow not to flirt with women other than her. He walked to a nearby forest to kill something to eat. He found a rather tasty boar, cooked it and then he found a rather large snake that tried to eat him and his cooked breakfast. So he had roasted boar with a side order of snake soup for breakfast. He left and went to the village square to see how people went on their business.

That is were Kushina was buying school supplies for her students at the academy. Today was her last opportunity to do so, since it was her last day off. She saw Naruto seated at a bench looking at people. Some people were staring at him, she had to admit he did look rather odd wearing all that armor. She took the bags after she finish paying and walked over to where he was.

"Morning, son. Can I have a chance to speak with you." People often said that silence is a sign of approval. She sat down next to him. She looked at the rooftop behind her and smiled, "Cat since you are obviously there watching my son, why don't you join us." The cat masked ANBU jumped down and sat down next to her. "Now you might wonder what is new with my life, since you went missing. I remarried and had Karui, my husband died a few years later, I am a teacher nowadays at the academy."

Cat could have sworn he said that god should have pity on those poor unfortunate students that had her as a teacher. Yugao could not help smiling. "Now I know you have no reason for telling me how has been your life, but I would like to hear what my son has been up to all this time. I think you could share a meal with me and Karui as you tell us all about it. Naruto got up and told her he already had breakfast. Yugao looked at him, he had no sympathy for his mother that was clear.

"Do you want to make a scene, having your own mother practically beg you to spend some time with her?" Yugao had to say something about the current situation. "I had breakfast already, and I don't think Karui would like to even see me. I would make moire if a scene if I just should up to her home, after what happened last night."' Kushina told him that it would cause no problem at all, "and your ex husband?" That she had to admit that would cause a little problem.

Yugao had the perfect way out of it though, she told them that she could go along, and hear everything. She would later tell the hokage all about it. It would save him the need to repeat the same story twice, and she could tell him that Naruto was quite safe from harm, since she was supposed to be his guard anyways. In the end he agreed to go to her home, if anything just yo help her with her bags.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Naruto in any format, this is a fan fiction.

Arturia was not happy, not happy one bit. First Naruto had send her no messages regarding how was he doing? Did he arrive safe? Where there any complications regarding his cover story? Had people found out he could use magic and needed to be transported out of a cell? Then their was her relationship with Merlin to say that she was a little bit more distant than usual was clearly an understatement. She practically refused to eat her dinner she Naruto left. She simply looked herserlf in her room and cried herself to sleep.

Arturia continued with her training with Rayudo, but it was more emotional torture than anything else. The man continued to sing praises about Naruto being the best student he ever had. Often comparing him with his other students. After a rather long session, Arturia was often seen beating a tree with her fists alone. The poor tree had many broken branches and look a few inches away from the grave. "Doesn't he know how I miss my beloved? What in all the burning hells is wrong with him!?" As she finished punching the tree she looked up and a few tears ran down her face. "How I miss you, my dearly beloved Naruto."

As soon as she finished, Naruto felt a great deal of sadness from the ring. 'Arturia, my love duty is a bitter pill that we must swallow for the good of all, but I also miss you greatly.. How I wish I could be in your arms, and be able to taste your sweet lips.' Naruto seemed a but distracted as he followed Kushina to her home. "Is something the matter?" Yugao asked him because he was a little quieter than before. "It's none of your concern. I am fine."

Kushina opened the door and invited him inside her home. It was a modest place with a rose guarden in the front, and a small exercise and training space in the backyard. The furniture to the people of the town must be rather nice, specially on a teacher's salary. To Naruto they looked like something a dog would use as a toillet. Kushina told him where to drop the bags. 'What did you expect, a thank you?' Kyuubi was certaintly right, he did not expect anything nice from her.

After a few hours of her making excuses about why she treated him like she did, and her eventual acceptance of his more than likely death, she told him how she met and eventually married a ninja from Kumo. The place was not that good for her, since earlier in her life she had been almost kidnapped for the tail beast she had in her at the time. But since she did not have it anymore, her husband told her that she was in no danger. To make her even more secure he decided to live in Konoha, this only made the relationship between the two villages improve.

As he was listening he heard a young girl yell that she was home. Karui went to the living room to see Naruto armor and all seated in her living room. She was not happy about it. "What in the hell is he doing here!?" Naruto was about to tell her, but Kushina answered her first. "Your brother was out relaxing in the park and when he saw me he offered to help me with my groceries. I was just explaining to him what was knew in our lives." Karui told her mother that she had no brothers and that she did not want him in her house.

"Actually I was just leaving. You had your say and now I trust that you have nothing more to say to me. You managed to live without me so far, I trust you will not find it so hard for you to continue." Naruto got up and was ready to leave. When he was where Karui was standing, still looking rather angry. "As for you, don't worry. You can keep her all to yourself, but if you really don't want me near both of you, you need to make it quite clear that I want to be left in peace, if she counted me among the dead, well please tell her to continue thinking that."

Karui was not sure what to tell him as he walked out of the house with the other person following closely behind him. She knew that she was not being fair, she knew that he was not at fault. Deep down, in places she did not want to look at, she wanted all her mother's for herself. She wanted life to continue as it was, her mother smiling at her achievements and laughing at her mistakes. She wanted to think that the only family she ever had, was with her and her dad. But if anything was true we don't always get what we want.

Yugao continued to watch the armored young man, and began to wonder why did he return at all? It was clear that he wanted nothing to do with his parents, so why bother staying? She had a wonderful family, a mother that thanks to what she just heard, she was going to go and see and hug and kiss for being the most wonderful mother in the world, and visit her father's grave and thank him for being there for her. She truly began to see the damage that bad parents did to their kids, when she saw how cold he was towards others.

Kushina had her moment, she had her chance to explain things as they happened, at least from her perspective. In the end it did not have the desired effect. She hoped that seeing her side he would be a little more understanding, a little more willing to forgive. "He is as cold and hard as the armor he wears, and it is all my fault. If there was some way for me to go back and slap myself some sense before I did any of this I would,but that is never or could ever happen. My ploy of getting Yugao interested in him also failed. Is she blind? Naruto is a handsome, skilled and honorable young man, why didn't she find him attractive enough to try and seduce him. She is a kunoichi, she could have him tied around her little finger."

Minato was doing what he always did,listened to client problems, listen to reports and doing reading and signing hundreds of pieces of paperwork. Hinayo had been quite verbal about the need to make the first move. She told her three sons that she met their long lost half brother, unlike Karui they were excited to hear that they had an older brother,and one with an air of mystery around him.

Romrun being the oldest of the three, had an idea what their older brother was like, he pictured him being much like his father. Skilled, tough, and with a focus as sharp as sword's edge. Ron pictured him being this moody, emotional teenager that threw tantrums, that was the reason he believed for him not coming home with their parents. Rozo was the youngest and the idea his brother could use magic, only meant one thing, his big brother was a lot of fun to be around. Guess he had a very different view in magic that what it actually was.

Naruto walked right back to the plaza, always touching his left hand. It was covered but he always touched where the ring was. Arturia was the love of his life, the only solace he had was that by being where he was,be was going to make things safer for her. As soon as he finished he asked his guard if she was going to chase him when he was out of the town. She did not answer, so he figured that she would. "Well, I am going to go and get some exercise, do some hunting, in all honesty you should stay here and be safe." Again the lady guard said nothing. "It's your funeral."

He began walking outside the gates and began to extend his hands. The second he did an image of a large circule appeared and in the center an image that looked like a map. There were several brinking dots on the map with weird text next to them. Naruto was not surprised that his sonar spell picked up four sermons, what he found surprising was that they were relatively close to each other almost like a hunting party. Well this was one party he was glad to crash.

Yugao was not sure where he was going but the fact he had his sword on his back, it was probably not to go picking flowers and enjoying the smell. While he was wondering she saw Naruto take off like bullet in the direction he was going, she began to wonder what was the hurry? She actually had to use chakra in her legs to keep up with him, 'and the guy us wearing metal armor.' They reached a burned down segment of the forest,and that is when she saw it.

A big flaming mass of darkness in the shape of a massive bear. The thing looking a thousand times more terrifying that anything in the forest of death, but Naruto was not faced at all, he was actually smiling. He took his weapon in hand and jumped at the horrible being. The thing evaded him and tried to claw his head off. The two began to fight each other in full blown combat after that, 'What the hell!? Was the first attack a greeting or what?"

Naruto's eyes glowed and showed him what the demon really looked like, it was an iffrit, clever one at that, trying to look like a bear of all things. He knew he had to finish this fight soon, and just as the demon charged at him, he stabbed him in the stomach and his downward strike cut off his right leg. When the demon was down he cast a freezing spell and killed him. Picking his sword he went towards the next place.

By the end of the day Yugao had a very good understanding of several things, first Naruto was not someone she ever want as an enemy. The way he beat his enemies was brutal, heartless and efficient. 'If he was an ANBU ninja, he would be the youngest Captain ever. And his team would see hell in their lifetime.' The other thing she understood was that he was not an enemy of Konoha, it was clear as day, that if he wanted Konoha would be a smoking ruin if he seriously wanted to destroy it.

He began his long trek back to the village, taking his time and not rushing back towards the village. Killed a dear and a rabbit. He made a few dozen dhadow clones to gather herbs and wood. The fact he knew that jitsu did not escape Yugao's notice. He prepared s meal and he invited her to join him. When shen was eating she asked him why was he touching his hand so many times, as he had done so during sincr he left his room.

Naruto put down his food and took off his left gauntlet. He showed herd his left hand, there was a beautiful ring on his hand. "I was touching this. I miss my beloved very much, and if I could I would be with her, but duty prevents me from being with her." Yugao was surprised to hear him talk with such warmth and sadness in his voice. "So you been married long?" Yugao clearly wanted to know the answer, "Only a few years. I was so looking forward to having a few kids with her, and growing old with her, but fate had other plans."

"But you could visit her anytime, right?" Naruto picked up his food and told her that he could not,she was very,very far way, almost felt like she was in another world, she told him that she was still single, her one time lover had cheated on her and they broke up after that. She also told him he died a few months later fighting some criminals. He would have died eventually anyways he was a habitual smoker after all.

They finished their dinner and they both began to walk towards Konoha, to her it was returning home, but she looked at Naruto and she felt lime he was a man walking towards his prison cell. So she decided to ask him some questions about his wife. 'Wife, my foot how can he be married and be younger than me?' Naruto was very happy to answer her questions about her, according to him she was a vision of beauty, strength and willpower, she noted that she also had a quick temper and could not cook anything at all. 'If it's true I sort of see where he got the need to learn to cook.'

"So besides soups and meaty dishes can you cook anything else?" Naruto told her he simply did not have access to a full kitchen. He knew how to prepare salads, dressings, a few dozen bread and juice recipes. "There is only so much I can cook, with what I carry with me." Yugao started to laugh picturing that his wife must be as fat as a cow, if he cooked as good as he did their dinner.

Kyuubi was not happy at all. Ever since he saw how Kushina treated Naruto he began to dislike her, seeing how Merlin and Arturia, complet strangers at first, trest him with such care, made him down right hate her guts. Now she wanted to get in good with his little boy!? 'Next thing you know the heartless bitch will try to use him for her advantage. I don't know who is worse, the demons we killed today or her.' Kyuubi might not like to see Naruto in his current situation, but he would not make the situation worse by complaining about it.

As he walked into the village he had someone that he did not expect waiting for him, or rather had to wait for him. Minato looked like he had just finish work, and the last meeting he attended really made him angry. It sure didn't take the council long to find about Naruto's living arrangements. The ninja council complained that if he was not a ninja and not a member of the ANBU forces, then he had no right to live there, so much for wanting to give his son some space to get used to the village in a safe location.

Naruto could tell that he was probably not going to like the conversation, from how the Hokage was behaving. "Can I help you with something?" Minato was surprised at what he heard, he was willing to listen, at least that was something. "Naruto, I have some bad news. The ninja side of the council objected on your current living arrangements. They said since you are not a ninja and a member of the ANBU forces, then you can't live there, sorry son but as of 3 hours ago, you are officially homeless."

Naruto was actually taking the news rather well, "So I guess this means I have to leave town too." Minato had not counted on that. That he would actually look at it as a possible excuse to leave Konoha. Naruto thanked Yugao for her company and wished her a happy life. But as soon as be was ready to leave he heard Minato to wait one moment. "Look there is no need to go that far. I told you once already, you are welcome to come and live at my home." Naruto told him about the warm reception his half sister just gave him.

Minato knew that something like that would happen. Like mother, like daughter. Kushina had once appeared nice and caring, seeing how she initially treated Naruto spoke differently. Her lose of her village had left her feeling insecure, and so she craved a stable home, to secure her nest as it were. But since her son did not help make him a more active participant in their home she considered him a failed attempt and thus her ignoring him. Her daughter probably feels the same, here was the long lost sibling to add more instability to an already unstable home. There was no way for her to welcome him with open arms.

"Before you say anythjng, your three brothers actually are looking forward to meet you. So trust me they will not be like Karui was at all. Hinayo even went ahead and got your room ready…" seeing that he was going to be forced to tho there anyways, he decided to take a chance and accept his "offer." Naruto had a very sneaky suspicion that if he had rented wanted to rent a hotel room, the manager was going to tell him they were all booked.

Naruto had to say one thing as he came upon the house, that was a mansion not a house. The front yard had a nice garden where several patches of flowers were growing, the house itself looked spacious and easy to move around, the atmosphere he expected to be not so warm, or welcoming. His father practically lived for his work, so how did this place feel so welcoming?

The answer came from Hinayo ringing the dinner bell, and telling her sons to wash up. For once in his life he felt bad for cooking after a hunt. "Sir, sorry to appear ungrateful but I already ate dinner." Minato told him he could still get acquainted with his half brothers or help Hinayo clean the table after they got done eating. He had no objection to that. Once he was gone, he called for Yugao to follow him.

As they were in a place where they were sure to be able to talk without being overheard, "Very well, Cat. Give me your report." Yugao told him everything that had happened since he got out of his room, the way he helped Kushina and how he was nice enough to listen to everything she had to say, she went further in telling him how Karui reacted, and how Kushina had not even bothered to thank him for his help. Clearly her daughters behavior distracted her somewhat.

As for the combat proficiency she told him he dispatched several tough looking demons with a mixture of a strange form of kenjutsu and a strange way of elemental manipulation. She told him he was an expert in the shadow clone jutsu and he was effective, vicious and cruel to the enemy he fought, he was happily married and he appeared to think if her quite a few times as the day progressed. He had shown her that he actually was not an enemy of the village as he picked the demons that were closest to he village and probably saved it by doing so.

Minato was quite happy to hear that he had caused such a good impression, he thanked her for her work, and told her to have a pleasant evening. She did the same. Well at least be had been right about something, all the negativity was his way to shield himself from possible abuse, cconsidering what he expected from Kushina, it was no wonder that he was a little hard to get him to open up. A little tender loving care and maybe they could start to earn his trust.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Naruto in any format, this is a fan fiction.

Hinayo wanted everything to be perfect, she was doing her best to try and make Naruto feel welcomed, something inside her just made her feel like all Naruto needed was a loving family, and the cold exterior that everyone saw would melt,and show the real Naruto that simply was trying to protect himself from future harm. She of course had no clue, that the Naruto she was thinking off, was not the one in the village, this was not a child, but a battle hardened knight who fought dangers they could not even imagine.

Naruto considered telling the Hokage that he was actually too busy to show up, and that he would have to reschedule his little visit, but he knew that the man simply would not take no for an answer and he would continue to pester him to visit his family. So might as well as get it over with and then he could do what became to do, to hunt demons, the faster he got rid of them, the sooner he would get to pay Arturia a little visit.

"Is this a house or a palace compound!?" Naruto could not believe the size of the property or the size of the man's home. He kept comparing it to the home he grew up in and the contrast was not difficult to see. Merlin's home could probably fit inside one room in the house he was looking at. He walked up to the front door and tried to open it. Try being the keyword. Something was clearly wrong with the door. He knocked, and no answer, he punched and kicked the door, again no answer.

"And just when I felt this town could not make me feel less wanted, this happens.. If they did this to waste my time with a prank, I will pick a new town as mybase of operations and let this place be a distraction for the demons." Minato did not like the sound of that,clearly Naruto had no knowledge of blood seals. He stepped outside and saw Naruto just starting to walk towards the exit.

"Naruto, you only need to touch that circle on the door, with a little of your blood. It will register you, and let you in. It's a home security seal." Naruto gave the man the benefit of doubt and sure enough the door opened to find five people look both rather happy and surprised. Happy that he actually listened, and surprised because they had believed everyone knew of the blood seal on their door. Minato was smiling, at least till he saw the frown on Naruto's face. He entered the home and saw Hinayo standing with three boys.

"I guess you will need a few introductions, Hinayo you already met, my sons Romrun, Ron, and Rozo. Boys this is your big brother Naruto Uzumaki, come on and get to know him. I am sure he will be very happy to tell you all about his adventures." Naruto looked at the three boys, and their mother, "If that is all Hokage, I have a busy day tomorrow, so I will excuse myself for now." Naruto was about to walk out when he was stopped by the youngest, "Is it true that you can use magic?" Naruto had always had a weak spot regarding kids.

He made a small piece of paper appear out of nowhere, and with a few hand movements as the paper was falling on the ground it became a fluffy white dove, as the dove landed on the ground he moved his hands again, and the dove became a kitten, the kitten ran towards the young boy and began to purr in his hands. No one knew it, he had been afraid to say it, but Rozo always wanted his very own kitten. He simply loved cats, which did not make him that popular with the Inuzuka Clan for obvious reasons.

Romrun then asked him if he had ever killed anything tough? Naruto looked at him and simply decided to tell the truth, "No, I have not, unless you consider demons tough." Romrun could not believe what he heard,the guy talked about killing demons, like it was taking out the garbage. Naruto waited for Ron to ask his question, but the only thing he asked was how many books could he read in a single day? Naruto told him that not that many 50 to 60 at most.

Hinayo wondered how in the world could he do that? Minato whispered in her ear the answer that she clearly needed, two little word, shadow clones. Minato sure surprised her with that. "Naruto, how in the world can you do the shadow clone jitsu, and still not consider yourself a shinobi?" Because he knew only that and a few other simple techniques that according to him where simply too few to consider them that impressive, and he had no formal training to speak of in the ways of a ninja. He was a mage knight and that is all he would ever consider himself as.

Minato asked him who taught him his few skills he did know, Naruto evaded that question saying that he needed to go out and hunt, or else he was not having anything for dinner. This was a chance for Hinayo to show her stuff, "Why not join us for dinner? I made more than enough." Naruto wanted to tell her that he did not want to be s burden, but his code forbade him to dismissing an invitation given by a lady, as an act of kindness.

So he went and sat down in the largest dining room he had ever seen. The seats were so comfortable, he almost began to wonder how much did they pay for it. When the three brothers sat down and Minato was seated at the head of the table, he saw Hinayo clearly with her hands full, and before he even heard a single comment he went and decided to help her. With a hand gesture he made four shadow clones and all five of them actually set the table, at least how they would do it, if not how she planned. Hinayo was seated looking at the clones and Naruto work, all the while smiling.

"Thank you, boy cooking and seating the table can make a person tired." Naruto looked at the three brothers with a very disappointed glare. He clearly did not like the way the brothers behaved. Romrun was the first to speak up. "What!? Mother always set the table by herself, she could have done it today, if youlet her." Naruto did not like the tone of his voice or thee attitude. "If you are going to eat, the very least you can do is help carry the food, ifnot help prepare it. I'll have you know I learned to cook when I was ten years old. How will you ever be independent if you don't even try to learn?"

Ron was surprised by how Naruto talked. Romrun asked if the lecture was over, so they could start eating. "Boy, do I feel welcomed, I am almost wishing that I had slept in the forest back there, I think a pack of wolves would have better manners than this." Hinayo tried yo tell him that her sons were simply hungry, they had been waiting for him for quite awhile.

Rozo was looking st Naruto almost like he could not believe it, they were arguing almost like they had been living together their entire lives. Brothers don't always agree on things, and Naruto being as formal as he was would not stand for ungentlemanly behavior. Th y ate the food and Rozo kept asking him question after question. Naruto answered most of them, but some others he simply could not. The most obvious example was when he asked if he had a girlfriend? He flat out refused to answer, but the kid simply would not take a hint.

He took off his left gauntlet and he let the people on the table see his ring. Rozo of course had no clue what that meant. Minato, Hinayo and even Romrun knew what the ring signified. "So Naruto, when do we get to meet my daughter in law?" Hinayo wanted to make him feel like he truly was a part of the family. "Never." Naruto put back his gauntlets and sat down to continue his meal.

The entire table could not help but to stare at him, as he ate with such a sad expression on his face. "Son, what happened to your wife?" Naruto finished his meal, and took a sip of his juice. "My beloved Arturia and I are separated by both a great distance and our duty. How I long to heat her laughter, and see her smile but as long as demons appear here, I can not return home." Minato could not help tomzee the sadness in his son's eye, this Arturia was indeed someone his son loved very much.

"Well do you even know what these demons are doing here?" Romrun was clearly not believing a word of it. Naruto told them if he answered that they would have to swear a vow of secrecy, and if they brake it he would kill that person , no matter who it was. They all looked at each other and they were trying to figure if he was kidding around, but Minato knew he was not kidding, the look in his eyes when he said it, he was dead serious about it. "Very well everyone who will not make this vow, kindly leave the room, and if you as much as try to listen through the walls, your life is forfeit."

Minato and Hinayo said they would swear the vow, but she instructed her children to leave. No secret was worth their lives. Minato placed a privacy seal on the room. As soon as he took out his blade he told them to swear on his blade. The two repeated the vow as Naruto mentioned the words, a strange energy came off the blade and wrapped around their necks, and a dark tattoo appeared around their necks. "Should that disappear I will know you broke your vow."

Naruto made his sword disappear and the mark was not visible anymore, it seems it could only bee seen when he had his blade. "The old one is the thing that is sending these demons here, he is the oldest, most ambitious, and cunning demon who has ever lived. He sends demons here to harvest souls, he then eats those souls and grows in power. My magic is the only thing that can free the souls after the demon takes them, and my blade is made of special metals to let me kill them. My magic can not be taught and you lack the skill and materials to make blades like mine. So trust me, I am doing my best to keep this world safe, you would not wish that anyone be eaten that way, not even your worst enemy."

They began to give him an almost weird look, almost like their feelings were hurt. "On and in case you are wondering the vow you made becomes null and void in about one month, not even I can keep a magical contract active forever. And you should really not be surprised, don't you test the loyalty of foreign trained men when they join your forces? I just need to know how much to trust you. But their is a reason for the time period, I hope that I will be able to kill off these demons by then."

Minato wanted to know why the secrecy was so important. "Naruto, why can't we tell anyone?" Hinayo clearly wanted to know. "If you tell part people that none of their weapons or techniques can save them, people tend to lose hope, desperate people tend to do foolish things, say for instance sell the lives of their fellow men to bargain for their own lives."

Mjnato understood where he was going with this, it was sad but absolutely true, Danzo in particular would sell the entire council just to save his own neck. "So these demons would bargain with us, they would leave us alone if we gave them the lives of others?" Naruto gave him a rather vicious glare, "Yes, they would. To them an innocent soul, taken from someone who can still feel pain, it is very valuable. The old one would gain tremendous power and so would they. The stronger he is, the stronger they become, you didn't think they served him for nothing did you?"

Naruto was quite clear in what he had told them and they understood the need for secrecy, the demon's would trade, but accepting the trade would endanger everyone else on the planet, in other words they would use the people they sacrificed as a way to get stronger, and once they eliminated all the other human settlements, they would come after then, the desert at the end of the banquet.

Minato understood that better as he began to think on the repricutions. "Son, I know that you do not want to stay here, and I don't want to force you. But all as I ask is that you give this family a chance, to prove to you that we really do care about you. You said that you wanted to return home, but Naruto this could also be a home for you."

As they walked him to the guest room, he could not help but to wonder how truthful were those words. Minato proved that he cared more about the village than him once, this magic contract would give him the perfect instrument to see how trust worthy the Hokage really was. They told him to have a pleasant night, at least that is what Naruto believed as they told him to have sweet dreams.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Naruto in any format, this is a fan fiction.

The very next morning his ring began to glow, Naruto touched the ring with his magic and a small envelope appeared. He expected it to be a letter from Arturia but instead of her, it was a letter from Merlin. Telling him he had to return, the knight commander and several of his fellow knights had not reported after a raid to one of the old ones bases, they needed him to mount a. rescue effort.

If the knight commandee, his teacher was captured then Nexus City was in grave danger. He got dressed and in full armor he was ready to walk towards the nearby forest, there he could teleport back to Nexus City. "Son, what is the hurry? Come sit down and have some breakfast with us." He looked at Minato and it was a look of worry, a look of frustration and fear. "Sorry, but I have to do something urgent and there is a chance I might not make it back, so thank you for your welcome and your kindness but I must go."

Minato jumped from his seat and grabbed Naruto's shoulder. "What do you mean you might not make it back?" Naruto asked him a simple and straight question, if Hinayo was in danger of being killed would he not risk his life in trying to prevent her death? That made him let go and he understood, he simply requested that he tried to come back, he still had too many too much time to make up for, and many things he should have been able to share with him. His brothers and Hinayo still wanted to get to know him.

Naruto promised he would try, but in combat like he was going to fight in, there simply was no guarantee. Minato could not help but be proud of his son. He said many times he was not a ninja but here he was behaving like one of the most dutiful ones they had in the village.

Naruto must have been too much in a hurry, because he did not notice the two people that had been following him. As he reached the clearing in the forest he took hold of his blade and began chanting something neither Kushina or Karui could understand. A vast whirlpool of energy appeared and he began to step into it. Kushina and her daughter feared that he was. trying to drown himself in it, and without thinking it through they both jumped in after him, trying to save him.

Naruto felt something odd about the the teleportation, it usually did not take that long to reach his home in Nexus City. The only reason it would take longer is if he had brought someone with him, and that someone was so confused that he unintentionally was causing the delay. Finally he reached his intended destination. A very beautiful blonde woman was waiting for him, she spoke in the language Naturo had been chanting.

Kushina was shocked when said woman ran towards Naruto, took him in a passionate embrace and kissed him lovingly on his lips."my darling, I missed you so much! I know it has been only a few days, but to me it felt like an eternity." Naruto kised her too, and ran his hands through her hair. "Arturia for me to be away from you was also painful, but we must we are duty bond to defend this place and the other realms. I missed you too, my love."

Kushina could not help but to think this woman was clearly someone important to her son, so against her daughter attempt to stop her, she got out of her hiding place. "Naruto, would you mind telling me who is that woman, and why are you holding her like that?" Naruto was morally beating himself, why did he not make sure there was no one around before he opened the teleportation pathways.

"Kushina this is Arturia, my beloved wife. Arturia I think I told you about my mother a long time ago. Well this is here and the one behind her with the sour expression is my step sister, Karui Uzumaki." Arturia hearing that she was his mother, she smiled at him, almost like he had given her a really desired gift. "I have been wanting to meet the mother of my beloved for as long as I could remember." She took both of her gauntlets off and walked over to her, Kushina was expecting maybe a hug, but she really should not have, seeing how upset she looked.

Arturia simply marched right up to her and slapped her hard enough that she was on the floor before she knew what hit her. "How dare you treat your own child like you did, and show no remorse of your actions. My beloved cried for a solid week when he finally told me how you were with him." Kushina tried to make excuses for what she did, but seeing Arturia was not buying it. She told the truth.

"Yes, I know I was a horrible mother, and yes I am sorry I did those things, but chances are Naruto will never forgive me. Why wek for forgiveness when you know it will never be granted?" Arturia saw the tears in her face and somehow knew they were geniuine. That is when she helped her on her feet and hugged her. "You better go to your mission, my love. Don't worry I will keep them company. I am sure they both have a million question about us."

,Naruto left toward the last location the knight commander and his men had been reported from, the trek was anything but simple, he was met by one demon after another, it would have been a lot easier if they had all been ambushes to kill him. He simply was not that lucky, some of them have been lady demons that were clearly trying to seduce him. He killed them in an even more vicious way that he did those that tried to kill him.

As he reached the location he was looking for he met a demoness dressed in what looked to be a rather nice,,and decent kimono. When he took his blade she held her hand to him. "Relax, I am not trying to seduce you. I have seen how you treated the ones who did, I am not so foolish to try, I just want to have a word with you."

Naruto asked why he should trust a minion of the old one? She became rather angry as she heard those words. "Just what I would expect from a mortal. Do you think the old one is the only demon who lives here in the nexus of all creation? I used to be his mate, and I left him when he told me of his plan yo devour all souls in all of creation. That is not what he promised me when hr became my mate."

"Oh, cry me a river, next you expect me yo believe that my fellow knights are well, and they are simply drinking tea and enjoying some friendly conversation." The demoness told him that it was exactly what his commander and his men were doing. She simply explained that she had no desire to st every soul, just those that had been tainted by their own evil deeds. This made his commander and his men to relax, and were indeed enjoying some tea with some of her friends.

"The souls of the innocent have no flavor, no real taste to them, I would never eat something so disgusting like that." Naruto looked at her and still holding his sword he walked over to her, almost looking threatening. She did not move an inch. "I am thousands of years old, you do not scare me boy, I sm being completely honest with you. I even have helped your precious city against my idiotic mate more times than I can count, all I want is for you to stop bring compete morons and stop killing my subordinates. Those demon ladies you killed were a welcoming party. They did not even try to harm you, and after the way you treated them, I wonder who really is the demonic one here me or you."

Naruto put away his sword and crossed his arms in front of him. "Let my commander and men come back with me to my city, and I will consider that, but we might need a way to determine who is your subordinate and who is our enemy. " the lady began to laugh and asked the fact that they did not attack him when they first met was not enough of a clue? He answered that the old one had sent female demons to try and seduce him,and try to get him to join his side.

"If you see the symbol of a cross on their forehead, that demon is one of mine. If he or she does not have it, then feel free to kill him or her." The only protest he could make is that the old one might try to copy that, "trust me boy, no demon would willing have the sign of the cross anywhere on their body, they will because I will order it and those who disobey don't live very long."

His old friend verified what she was saying, but it was until he asked him a really personal question that the truth came out. The demoness had been trying to get him to take some of her demons while they had changed to look like his old friend and fellow knights.. He drew his sword as the man who looked like the knight commander failed to answer his question. "You might he old, but it will take a lot more than that to trick me."

"You can't blame me for trying,now can you Naruto!?" It was also clear that the demons had not changed as he tried to. draw blood from them, and it was red. They had instead possessed them! With magic flowing through his fist he killed the demon and set free the knight. "Pretending to be a lady, that I call a dirty stinking trick old one." The demoness changed into a much more dangerous demon, his face had three eyes, and his hair as black. Night, and he was smiling.

"Well you be surprised how many mortals fall head over heels for a pretty face." Naruto tried to kill him, but it was only a projection. The old one laughed as the group was surrounded by his minions. "We will have to have our fight much later then, if you survive this."

Naruto used the shadow clone jutsu and the clones took care of the minions with ease. He then turned and asked the question again. The answer was something so embarrassing that the knight commander locked it up deep in his own mind, the question was who was the woman you lost you virginity to? The answer it was a woman who had been his trainer when he first started his training to be s knight. The woman was now a member of the magic council.

"I guess I should listen to your advice more often, never make deals with a demon, it will always be a losing proposal." The knight commander told him that he was still young, he had the right to make mistakes, so long as he learned something from the mistake.

Arutia and Kushina once they got passed her inital hostility, they got along great. Karui had asked a lot of embarrassing stories about Naruto and his time training. Rayudo decided to walk with him towards Arturia's home. Merlin figured that the two would need a home for themselves if he happened to return. The other reason is that he secretly did not want to hear them make love, it would make him remember his long dead lover after all.

Naruto told him what he had been up to in the world they sent him to. Rayudo adviced him to listen to an old friend and give his family both his mother and father a chance to make up for their past mistakes. "Naruto, parents don't last forever, if you miss this chance to heal these old wounds, you will later always regret it."

Naruto told him it sounded like the advice came from personal experience. Rayudo laughed as they reached the door to a rather impressive looking home, it had a garden with beautiful flowers of all colors, and a fountain. The house looked like it had three floors. The door was carved and it looked like it had the image of a giant tree carved into it. "You think you were the only one with parents like yours?" Rayudo left laughing, as hesas the look in his friend's face.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Naruto in any format, this is a fan fiction.

Naruto was calmly seating at his kitchen table eating the wonderful breakfast Arturia had made for him. He complemented her on how good it tasted and thanked her for waking up early to prepare it and for making his favorite. Arturia could not help but to blush. Kushina was watching them as she was drinking a cup of tea, her daughter just complained that there was not enought of it to actually sate her hunger.

"You two were not suppose to come here at all!?" Kushina finished her tea and looked at her daughter, and she asked her to apologize. She did, but she only did so because her mother ordered her to. Naruto walked out to easy his teeth and then when threw the motions of getting ready to go and kill some more demons. Arturia reminded him that Merlin needed to readjust his weapon and armor, since his magic power seems to have gotten stronger, he thanked her and left after kissing her warmly on her lips.

Arturia sat down and she looked at Kushina. "I know everything you have done to my husband. So don't even try to pretend that you are a loving mother, I know everything he went threw. Just be truthful and you will not have a problem with me,lie and I will personally kick you from this dimension all the way to the hellhole my husband has been order to work in!?"

Kushina simply looked at her and nodded her head. "What does an abusive, heartless monster of a woman like you want with my husband!?" Kushina could not hlelp but to cry as she heard that. "I know I have done horrible things to him, I know that I should expect no forgiveness. But is it so hard to see that I want to make amends for all my wrongs and try to have some sort of family relationship with my son!? I just want to be closer to my own child!?"

"Then why haven't you apologized for what you did, as far as I can see you are doing everything but accepting your wrongdoing and asking him to forgive you. If someone treated you, like you treated him!? Could you truly forgive that person behaving like you are!? This is not a simple matter of forgetting his birthday, this is child neglect and abuse that borders on being inhuman." Kushina began to cry as she realized she was right.

Karui decided to tell her off, and told her that Naruto abandoned her too!? Where the hell had he been all these years!? Making kissy faces with his bitch of a wife!? Arturia slapped her so hard that it knocked her back on h seat. "Where was he!? Training to keep all reality safe that is where!? You ungrateful brat, my husband made it possible for you and those in your hellhole of a dimension to stay alive!? So don't you dare say my husband abandoned you and her!?"

Kushina told her daughter to apologize, which again she did under protest. "Artuiria, I know I should accept that I did a horrible job as a mother." Arturis was heard saying no kidding. "But can you understand my fear? My son is all grown up, if I do apologize to him, there is a very good chance that he simply will tell me to jump off a short bridge, or that he will simply will never forgive me or want anything to do with me. I already thought I lost him once. It scared me to end to lose him again, and this time for good!"

Arturia looked at her and knew her fears were indeed genuine, even she understood her fears. "Then you will lose him again. Because this whole thing of not accepting your wrongs and truly opening up to him will make it easy for him to do that. It takes a lot of guts to admit you did wrong, and ask for the injured party to forgive you. Are you brave enough to ask? Or will you let your fears cause you to lose your son forever!?"

Kushina waited for Naruto to walk through the door. As he did he could see that he indeed had been killing demons. So much blood was in his blade. "Naruto, could you please listen to what I have to say." Naruto sat down but did not say a word. "I know you have ample reason to hate me, I was feeling neglected by your father, and in my own stupidity I took it out on you. I simply could not look at you, because every time I did, you reminded me of your father."

"I know, this sound absolutely stupid and it is, I am sorry for doing that to you. I should have instead of taking out on you, I should have spent more time with you since you were the only company I had and you at that time should have been my most precious person, my son. It may sound like,I make excuses but it is not intentional, it's just that after you were gone I suffered a great depression, Karui and her father helped but deep down I always felt guilty for causing my first child to die."

"But then you came back, a strong, skilled young man and even married. I was afraid that you would reject me, push me out your life forever, since it is clear that you don't need me at all, but I need you. I know I don't deserve this but, please Naruto forgive me, let me prove to you that I really am sorry, and let me be what I was to shellfish, stupid, and blind to be a good mother to you, but I beg you let me make this all up to you and let me try to be a good mother to you now."

Naruto simply got up and told her actions speak louder than words. He got up walked over to her and gave her a warm hug. "Everyone deserves a second chance, but not a third keep that in mind, mother." Karui for some odd reason did not look terribly happy how this whole thing turned out. Arturia finally came out of her hiding place, not that Naruto did not sense her there in the first place.

"Now this is the man I fell in love with and married! I swear darling, you would even give the old one a chance to redeem himself if he truly asked for it." Naturo smiled at her and told her every one but him. The sour look on Karui was evident so he asked her why was she so upset!? "You mean to tell me she just had to admit that she knew she did wrong and then ask for you to forgive her, and that is it!?" Naruto told her it was repentance, not torture!? That mad her finally smile. "You should consider working with Ibiki and Anko if you like torturing people so much, sis."

This made the entire room begin laughing at a smiling Karui. "I might just do that, dattebane!" They had a delightful dinner and as Naruto was next to Aruria in their bed she had to confess. "I almost expected for you not to forgive her, glad I was wrong." Naruto decided to remind her of something that happen during their shared childhood. "Why not? I forgave you when you ended up turning all my white clothes pink." Arturia hit him on the shoulder, "I can't believe you still remember that!?"

"In all truth you would too, if you had to wear pink and Merlin asked you if you finally got in touch with your feminine side, while being a guy." Arturia began to laugh as she remember that day. "I think he even said you looked quite lovely in pink Naruto." He held her close, "You have no idea how I miss you, Arturia. I wish I could take you with me, but I know that Rayudo would not be able to defend Nexus City without you." Arturia kissed him and told him she was always with him, "I can send you messages and feel what you feel through our rings. I love you, Naruto. I just hope we can end the threat of the old one, so we can make a few additions to our family."

"Can you picture Kushina as a grandmother? That would be a sight to see." Arturia asked him could he picture her when she was on her final trimester of her pregnancy. "Yes, I can. I imagine you even holding our children as they come home from school." The two fell was asleep in each others arms, and dreamed of what their happy family would look like.

Sadly all good things must end, and this brief time he had with Arturia only served to make him more determined to fighting the hordes of demons he was sure to face in the future. He truly wanted to out and end to the old one and his threat. That way he could finally be longer with Arturia, the morning before he had to return, he spent the early hours of the morning making the sweetest love with her, they truly enjoyed being with each other. "I know that you have to return, but remember this, you have a loving wife wishing you that you will return to her."

They two made breakfast together and they were kissing as Kushina and Karui walked into the kitchen. "Could you please not do that so early in the morning, dattebane!" Kushina could tell Karui was embarrassed. "They are a young couple in love, I used to do that too with your dad." That pretty much kills the mood. As Arturia began laughing as Karui was acting, "One day you will find a person you love so much. That you will simply want to kiss him like I do your brother. What you should be thinking is how would you feel if a little boy or girl called you aunty?"

The group left through a portal Merlin and Arturia made, the group appeared a few miles south of Konoha. "Why couldn't we appear near the village?" Naruto told Kushina that it was a matter of inter dimensional safety, plus a great deal of Konoha would either freak out or die of a heart attack. The group finally made it to Konoha, only to be asked for their identifications by the gate guards. Once they were cleared they were told that the Hokage was looking for them.

"Naruto would you mind telling me where you were? I was worried sick about you. I had no clue where you went and why did you take Kushina and Karui with you without telling anyone about this?" Kushina was the first person to answer. "Relax, Minato. We actually were sneaking to see where Naruto was going in such a hurry, and we sort of got caught in the dimensional portal. It's not like he took us there willingly." Naruto continued and stood in front of his desk. "My old friend and teacher and his men where being held hostage by demons, I sure as hell was not going to abandon them!?"

Minato relaxed a little after hearing that. "Then what took you so long to get back?" Naruto asked what would be the first thing he would do if he hadnkt seen his wife in along time? Time was slower went by slower in Konoha, a day here was at least a week over there. The only thing that saved him from finding his wife dead of old age was the time repression seal that the city had. Time went faster due to a curse caused by the old one, he explained it was his desire to kill them that made time to faster there.

Kushina also explained that she was having a wonderful time hearing all about the embarrassing details of how Naruto grew up with his very beautiful wife. She even said that they managed to understand each other and that she truly was happy to see her son married to such a strong minded and capable young woman. "So you did no take her to fight these demons?" Naruto could not believe what he was saying. "I have the seal on my armor, without it they could not get 100 meters to where my fellow knights and friends were without dying of old age. I left them in the care of my wife."

"Well Kushina it would have nice if you left us a message, since we had to substitute all your classes for a couple of days. I see that you two worked out your problems between you, and that is good. Now if only we were so lucky." Naruto explained that he would pretty much would have to accept his own wrongs and truly apologize.

"OK, ok, I guess I was a pretty rotten father to you. I admit it I got too focused on my job, and forgot to actually do my other job, and that was probably why Kushina felt like I was neglecting her. But being Hokage is extremely busy, how am I suppose to do all this paperwork and still be with my family!? I am sorry that I put the village's safety and forgot to look out for my family's needs." Naruto told him that he would forgive him once, and only once. Everyone deserved a second chance and this was his.

Minato seem to relax a lot after hearing that, "as for the paperwork, I am going to tell you the secret to slay the beast the is paperwork that the second Hokage used to use." Minato was now looking excited to hear this. "Two words, ready, Shadow Clones." Minato could not believe he never thought of that. He could have been done with all his paperwork and never had neglected his family like he had done before. He lookd for something, and finally fund it. The S rank mission that Hiruzen Sarutobi had commissioned himself when he was Hokage. To find the secret of doing paperwork lost when the second Hokage died without leaving any clues as to how he did his paperwork.

"Well Naruto, It seems you are going to be able to buy a home of your own. Although I wish you would spend sometime with my other kids and Hinayo. I am sure you would come to get along well with them after they get to know you." Karui was not about to be left out. "As long as I get to visit him every time I want, dattebane!" Minato could not see a reason why he would deny that, as long as she did not cause any property damage. This made Karui mumble that it only happened once.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Naruto in any format, this is a fan fiction.

Naruto bought a rather nice and modest home. It seemed almost like fate, the house was right in the path between Kushina's and Minato's home. Naruto kept training and sometimes the Cat masked ANBU would ask him if they could chat while he rested. She had heard stories from Kachina about this beautiful Knight named Arturia. She wanted to hear Naruto's own explanation.

"So Naruto what exactly is Arturia to you? " Naruto was caught by surprise by the question. He put away his blade and sat down looking at the sky." Arturia is my beloved wife, my dearest friend and the very light of my soul. I loved her even before I knew what love was. But until the old one dies, we must do our duty. One day we will be together again. I will just have to make due with the few times I see her. "

Yugao was speechless when she heard that. She never imagined anyone could put that emotion in just thinking the answer to such a simple question. She was expecting for him to say she was his wife and that's it. But never did she expect this answer. " So that is why you train so often."

Naruto looked at her and smiled. "Every dead demon is just another step towards finally being with her again. Nothing is going to stop me." Cat began to laugh and got up from where she was seated. "Wish someone would put that much effort so they could be with me." Naruto looked at her and said that if the person loved her enough, they would.

He began talking about the harsh training they did together. Arturia could do magic, just not as much as he could or as damaging. He explained the way he was trained to kill demons from an early age. "Aren't you scared of facing such evil things?" That caught him by surprise and could not find the right words to tell the ANBU.

It took him a while before he found the right words to use. "I am more afraid of the consequences of failing to hunt them. They would end the lives of all people, across all of existence. But far worse they would kill my beloved. Even if I survived and was left all alone, the pain of losing her would cause me to die. "

Yugao needed to see what this woman looked like and he asked if he had anything that shows what his wife would look like. She was expecting a pendant, or a small pocket portrait. He put his hand close to his chest, right over were his heart was. He began to say some strange words. His hand began to glow and when he pointed it at the air.

His hand began to give out a small golden vapor. The vapor formed the appearance of a golden picture frame and in the frame was a strong, proud, confident and beautiful young woman. Her hair long and smooth, almost like silk. She was wearing this louse blouse that framed her figure like almost in a holy light. Her dress and blouse were sky blue made her look stunning. "That is my beloved wife. Once my duty has been accomplished. We shall be together once again."

The frame disappeared as he closed his hand. Yugao was speechless after this, she never imagined that someone could love each other so much. She honestly wished she would find someone like that for her self. Someone that loved her like he loved his wife.

"Well the Hokage seems to think that you might do with a few more jutsu. " Yukio tossed him a small metal card." That will let you in the ninja section of the library. With your shadow clones you should finish reading it in a few months. Should make fighting those demons a little easier. " Yugao left as Kurai came to the place they were seated.

Kurai had excellent hearing and heard most of the conversation." So you miss her that much? You been gone almost half a month at most. Yet you act like you been away from years. I jus don't understand why you could miss her so much and so quickly. " Naruto smiled and told her the only way that she would understand is to find a person who loved her as much as he loved his wife.

It was no secret considering where her father was from, she was probably the most disliked and not trusted person in the village. Only the Hokage and his closest friends trusted her. She had gotten to be closer to her step brother but no closer than friends. Kushina her own mother was a little closer, but that was to be expected after their talk in the other dimension.

Naruto found some of the things written in some of the scrolls in the library to be rather amusing. The way these ninja learned to use elemental energy was nothing like he was taught. Merlin said that each element had a personality of it's own, and to use the energy effectively a person needed to get to know the elements. You needed to be friends with the element.

It was a time consuming practical but effective. These ninja used the elements almost like a tool, or a part of their own bodies. There was no acknowledgement of the element's personality or that they were indeed alive. It was as if it was nothing more than a fingernail or a dagger. "I bet the elements in this dimension are mad as all hell."

"Why would you say something like that?" Naruto explained why he said it. "As a Mage Knight I have trained so much with all the elements, that I actually met them as you would any normal person. I met them all and some I consider my good friends. Wind, fire, lightning and water specially true."

"Can you say the same? Has any element ever wished you a happy birthday or come to your aid when you were in trouble, without you ever calling said element for aid? You ignored individual personalities and their feelings, I don't imagine they would be too happy about that."

Yugao was not interested in what he was talking about even more. "Well why don't we find out what the element you usually call thinks of you, maybe we could even try and make things better for you both."

She informed him that her elemental affinity was strongest with water. "Perfect, I know the water element well and she really is a very friendly element. Let me see if I can call her and we three can have a friendly little get together." He channeled his magic in a small glass full of water, the water seemed to grow as the volume increased.

The water began to contract and reform till it formed the image of a lady with long silver hair, and was wearing a beautiful kimono with a blue accessories. "To what do I owe this welcomed calling Naruto? How can I help you?" Naruto bowed as a sign of friendship and respect.

"My friend here would like to talk with you. I figured that you might have some negative feelings but I hope that we can get her to understand you better and you two can be good friends. " The elemental did not need to be told who the woman was." Indeed I do have some rather negative views on how she uses my element. She seems to think I am only good at combat, and can cause only destruction. "

Yugao walked up to her and she too bowed." How can you tell? " She said her name was Mizu and she could tell because she was only called for to cause someone or something harm." I am the element that makes up most of your body, indeed with me you would not even be born. I help grow the plants that make your air and the food that you eat. I am not something to be used just as a weapon to destroy things. "

" Like I said, Mizu here is very kind, and gentle but she can be emotional at times. Specially if you upset her. I think you two need to understand each other and maybe patch things up between you. " Mizu asked why he even cared and Naruto told her because he did not want her to be upset. She was a good friend, it was only natural that he would want her to be happy.

After they talked about how her control exercises were too violent for her liking and instead began to teach her exercises that would let her cooperate instead of just try to control in such a violent way. The two became good friends and she thanked Naruto for allowing them to be able to talk. "You may call me anytime, just focus your chakra like I told you, and I will help."

Mizu disappear as the water evaporated. "So you mention you know other elements?" Naruto began to tell her about the other elements. "Fire is named Kasai and he can be quite the handful if angered. He has a quick temper and takes a lot of time to calmed down. The thing he hates most is to be called a brute."

"Wind is named Kaze and you will never meet a more level headed guy ever. He loves to sing and usually plays a lute. The thing he hates is believe it or not is foul language. He says it makes him feel dirty. "

"Lightning is named Rai and she is an incredibly hyper lady. She simply can't stand to stay put for long. It has to be said that she is a fabulous dancer. Knows all forms of dancing and is really flexible."

Yugao asked if he knew the earth element. Naruto said that he sure did, but for some reason he and this particular element never really got along. In fact it was the only element that always flat out ignored him. "I tried calling this element for years and I never even know if he is a guy or lady, not even what name this element is called."

"Honest, I can imagine why this happens. I guess this element does not like me. " Yugao told him there might be something he could try, the control exercise for Earth was first learned barefoot. She told him to touch the earth barefoot and try.

" Finally you took off those metal horrors to call me. I did not know how long it would take for you to understand that I like the personal touch. I am Tsuchi and before you ask yes, I am a lady, but make a comment about my breast being too small and I will hit you hard. " Yugao was having a hard time not laughing. The element took the form of a very fit and attractive lady with DD size breast.

" I don't see how someone could call those small. Arturia my wife has smaller and she always told me she was perfectly happy with how she looked, and that it was her opinion that matters not what some stranger felt. " Tsuchi smiled and seemed to relax." Indeed that does sound like my dear friend Arturia. She used to complain bitterly before you got the hint that she actually liked you. "

" I am the element of nurturing and support. I help by making the minerals and other things to help grow your food and help you grow as well. But you will not see me often since you clearly did not bother to learn any of my elemental spells." Naruto told her that he was not taught any because he could not never call her, it was necessary to be friends with the element before he would be taught any spells of that element.

"So that is the reason, I swear for the longest times I felt that you did not like me. If that old goat did not teach you any, well I will simply have to teach you myself. " Tsuchi made a glove appear from the ground." Wear that at night and I will teach you as you sleep, but let's get a thing straight learning from me will be a challenge. "

" As a Mage Knight I welcome a challenge. I will see you tonight, Tsuchi. I am Naruto and it was a pleasure to finally meet you. " the element disappeared as the figure crumbled to dust." What I would like to know who can would call breast like those small? " Yugao simply could not understand what this person was comparing them to.

Naruto got up and seeing that it was time he left through the village gates." Ok, maybe you can answer this then, why do demons only attack when night is about to begin?" Naruto began scanning his surroundings and sent a half dozen shadow clones to do the same. "Because they probably want to catch most of the guards asleep, or they can use the darkness to sneak around."

Yugao mentioned that would not help demons whose body was on fire. "I never said that all demons were wise, some are and some are not. Why the question?" Naruto almost could not believe he actually missed seeing them. The demons were about a hundred feet ahead of them, and indeed they looked like burning skeletons. How in the world did he miss sensing them.

Something was simply not right about this. Turns out it was a demon, just one and she was using a group of bandits to do her dirty work. She had possessed their boss by pretending to be a prostitute. When he enter her, she possessed him instead. The flaming corpses were the illusion she used to scare people into giving her what she wanted.

In the end it did not matter, Naruto using his magic destroyed the illusion and the bandit group all at the same time. "Do you have any idea how much trouble is to find good pawns!?" The flaming haired demoness asked him as she exited the dying bandit boss. "I wouldn't worry to much about finding replacements if I were you. Since you are going to die."

"Oh, come on. How about you enjoy this hot little body of mine, and let me leave? " she must have believed the same thing would work on him. Using his shadow clones he used a spell that trapped her in a sphere of water, till she actually dissolved into nothing."Never make deals with demons, they never end well for the human."

Yugao thanked him for the piece of advice and he thanked her for sensing the demon when he missed it. Sensing them while they possessed anything was harder than he remembered. But then again he had only seen it in books. "I think we can call it a night. I got some earth magic lessons to get too. Good Night, Cat."


End file.
